pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Plan Is Needed!
Story In Lusamine's office in the Aether Foundation, Wicke and Zossie are looking after Cosmoem and also check the data on the Ultra Beasts attack. Jon, Rosa, Lance, Tyler and Typhlosion walk in. Wicke: I'm glad to see you are all unhurt. Zossie: Who are theses two? Jon: These are my friends from Johto, Tyler and Lance. Wicke: Nice to meet you, I'm Wicke. I help look after the Aether Foundation, but at the minute I'm more focused on helping out to stop the Ultra Beasts. Do your Pokemon need any healing? Rosa: Yes they do. Wicke: I'll make sure they all get fully healed. Jon, Rosa, Lance and Tyler give Wicke their injured Pokemon and Wicke walks off, with Typhlosion following. Lance: So this is where it all started? Jon: Yeah. After a battle with Giovanni, I was put to sleep and woke in a cage. Josie was also in the same room, but another cage. However, time went by, we got out, found two Ultra Beasts here with Lusamine, Rosa and the others. And the rest is history. Rosa: Like you getting sent to another dimension. Tyler: You got sent to another dimension? Jon: Nihilego knocked me into a wormhole and I was in another dimension, where my path with Zossie crossed. Zossie: And I came here to help everyone out. Jon: So, where are you travelling now Tyler? Tyler: Actually, I'm going around Hoenn. I was going to ask you to travel with me, but when I arrived at your family ranch, your Dad said you had gone to Alola. Jon: Yeah, sorry. It would be cool if we travelled together again. Lance: Is this the map of the Ultra Beast attacks? Zossie: Yes. Lance looks at the map. Rosa: I wonder how the others are. Tyler: Are your friends stopping the Ultra Beasts too? Jon: Yeah. They have all gone to an island to stop the corresponding Ultra Beasts. Lance: Well we were on Melemele Island. Rosa: Nathan and Maria have gone to Poni Island. Tyler: Maria from Kalos? Jon: Yeah. Turns out she and Kyle are travelling around Alola too, but doing different things. Rosa: April and Drake are on Ula'ula Island. Jon: Then Mary is on Akala. Lance: All by herself? Rosa: That is a good point. Jon: No, Kyle is there. Maria got in contact with him. Rosa: So hopefully, everyone will be back soon. Jon: Yeah, and Josie is on Akala Island too, stopping the Ultra Beasts on her ranch with her family. Lance: It seems like they are all over the region. We need to orchestrate a good attack. Tyler: What do you suggest? Lance: Well I'm not sure as there isn't enough of us to stop them all. Jon: Zossie, you mentioned the Blinding One. Who is it? Zossie: An Ultra Beast who stole all the light in our dimension. Ultra Megalopolis is completely in the dark. We have no light at all. Rosa: And the Blinding One may attack here? Zossie: Not might, it probably will. Jon: I'm just hoping the rest arrive back soon. Then we can plan better. Just then Josie arrives back. Jon: Josie, everything okay? Josie: Yes thanks. Took some time but-- Josie gets cut off when she notices Lance there. Josie: Lance?! Rosa: He was at the trainer school with Tyler here. Tyler: Nice to meet you. The news reporter makes another announcement, with video footage of Jon, Rosa, Lance and Tyler battling the Ultra Beasts. Reporter: As you can see, it seems some people are trying to stop the Ultra Beasts. One of these people is the a member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four, Lance. However, the Kahuna's of all the islands are also taking part in stopping the Ultra Beasts. Everyone stops watching the report. Josie: Seems like even the Kahuna's are having trouble. Jon: There must be a way of closing all the wormholes so more Ultra Beasts don't come here as they please. Zossie: It will be a challenge, but we can do it. Tyler: Really? Rosa: How? Zossie: The equipment is at Ultra Megalopolis. Lance: Then let's get there. Zossie: That's the problem. Short hops to close dimensions I can do with this device, but Ultra Megalopolis is very far away. We need Lunala or Solgaleo. Rosa: So we need Cosmoem to evolve again. Lance: Cosmoem? Jon: Yes, this Pokemon here. Jon points at Cosmoem laying still on a table. Jon: However, I have no idea when Cosmoem will evolve. Josie: Maybe one of the Kahuna's do. Wicke and Typhlosion return with Wicke carrying all the Pokeballs everyone gave her. She gives them all back. Lance: Thank you. Wicke: Ah, Miss Josie, would you like your Pokemon healed? Josie: Yes please. I'll go with you. Josie and Wicke leave the room. Lance: Which Kahuna's have you met? Jon: Three of them. Hala, Olivia and Nanu. Rosa: I wouldn't ask Nanu. Jon: Yeah. Tyler: Why? Rosa: Basically, Nanu doesn't care much about others. Jon: He thought I was a bad trainer and didn't believed I should have defeated him. Lance: That sucks. Tyler: So either Olivia or Hala then. Jon: Why don't we ask them both? Lance: It wouldn't hurt. Rosa: Since Tyler and Lance don't know Alola, we should go with them. Jon: Right. Do you want to go to Olivia or Hala? Rosa: I'll go to Olivia, and you take Hala. Lance: Right, I'll go with Rosa. Tyler: And I'll go with Jon. It will be like old times. Jon: Sure will. Let's go. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon, Lance, Tyler and Rosa arrived back at the Aether Foundation, getting some rest and recuperation to plan what to do next. Now, they are getting ready to help the Kahuna's during this difficult time to try and close the wormholes. Major events *Tyler temporarily joins the group. Characters Jon Spencer Rosa Jones Josie Adams Tyler Moor Lance Wicke Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion April * Cosmoem Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes